Vampire Eyes
by Camo Spesh Owl
Summary: Katherine - Edward - Rosalie - Damon and other characters from book series.  Better summary inside.  Rated T just incase.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing from either of these books.

**Edward and Katherine only had a brief acquaintance, but it was enough for them to fall in love. But Katherine left and Edward met Rosalie. What happens when these characters meet again? The Cullens and the Salvators are going to have to get used to each other, as their members try to figure out what's going on between them. Expect appearances from other characters from both series :)**

The moon was bright that night. The sky was almost cloudless, save for the few tendrils of drifting mist, caressing the sky like the finest of silk garments. All was quiet; as if not even the creatures of the wilderness were willing to spoil the serenity of the night.

A lone figure glided swiftly across the deserted landscape, almost as if she were flying. The brambles and shrubbery did not stir under the foot of the woman as she moved. It was almost as if she were a ghost, or an echo, a whisper, created from the very fabric of life itself.

The woman looked like she would fit in anywhere, in any landscape of the world. Of course, when set next to normal people then the differences definitely showed. This was putting it mildly. For this woman was not normal, for many reasons.

The woman drifted, almost dreamlike, towards the scattered lights of the tiny town. She stopped still to listen to the sounds of life all around her; water dripping from a broken faucet; the footsteps of a drunk middle-aged man staggering back home to his wife; a dog whining inside a house for it's slumbering masters company and-

Something else.

The woman listened harder, for this sound was further away and almost indistinct. She had to strip away the layers of sound, one by one, to finally distinguish it: the clicking of the heels of a designer pair of shoes; the soft sound of material dragging, or, no, _sweeping_ across the cobbled pavement; the sigh of a job well done and, the final sound; a slumped body being effortlessly dragged across the cobbles.

Then there came a sound to shatter the ghostly atmosphere of the place. It was a choking, hacking cough; as if whoever was making the awful noise was drowning in an ocean of their own blood. A beauty in itself to be witnessed.

The woman followed the sound, moving at her own inhumanly elegant pace while floating over the pavement and any other terrain that stood in her way. The drizzle from earlier in the day had left a light reflection on everything which looked serenely beautiful when the moon cast its glow. There was so much beauty to behold in the world, yet barely anyone actually noticed it, the woman pondered as she slowed to a graceful stop.

She had reached her destination.

From across the street she caught sight of what could only be the Angel Gabrielle herself; a woman in all white with sheer menace in her eyes. There was blood on the wedding dress she was wearing and a cluster of dead bodies at her feet.

Even though the woman had made no sound, the angel across the street looked up slowly, and caught her eye. Time stood still as an understanding complete as day and night passed between them. It didn't matter that they were strangers.


	2. Aimless Wandering

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**(Edward POV)**

The whispers were everywhere; tormenting, unrelenting. Gazing at myself in the mirror I saw the façade of perfection masking what really lay beneath; an evil, dark, twisted thing that could bring about the abomination of the world if it wasn't for the sentiment of one man.

My father, Carlisle.

He had saved me a long time ago from my old life, cut short. I had been no angel back then, and I had discovered the hard way that old habits died hard. Or rather, not at all.

I was trying so hard to be good and keep it all together…but temptation was to be found everywhere, in every corner of the universe.

Every time I walk down the street and the pounding of their blood boxes my ears and beats in my brain, I clench my fists and prey for a bout of physical pain to cure me from my premature madness.

But is it premature? I wasn't so sure anymore. I was drifting, in the abyss of eternity.

I shoved roughly at my dark thoughts until they slunk back to the unwelcome closet where my skeletons lay. I refocused on my reflection, wanting to smash it.

If only I wasn't so damn beautiful! Then my curse would not push the boundaries of my usual temperament. I fear I have already descended into madness.

I ran my hand through my bronze hair, dishevelling it. I scowled at my reflection, looking at it with such ferocity that I almost startled myself. Almost.

I wanted my soul to appear before my eyes. To smash away my layers of perfect vanity and show me that I was really real (For how could I know that I was not merely a figment of some crazy person's imagination?). To confirm there was still a morsel of me worth saving. My humanity these days was definitely worth questioning.

There was a knock on the door behind me and the tormenting whispers of my own sad existence flickered and became nothing.

I did not answer and waited quietly for the door to open. Carlisle entered the room, weariness the most dominant feature of his demeanour today.

That immediately made me curse myself into oblivion. Here was the man who had saved me from death and gifted me with an eternal existence. I was his only son, his pride and joy, and I knew I was causing him concern.

He, along with his wife Esme, were the only two people on this planet who I cared about.

Carlisle's thoughts came in loud and clear; _I just wish there was a way to help him, I have to do something! I had not anticipated behaviour of this kind. I only want him to be happy…_

I forced a smile for his sake, but it felt as fake as a wax mannequin. Luckily for me, Carlisle couldn't tell the difference.

He hesitated for only a moment, and then stole himself to step further into my room and start speaking. "How are you feeling today Edward?"

"Oh, you know, I'm about as good as I can be Carlisle" I hated myself for telling a lie of such extravagant proportions, but I needed him to believe it. I could not have him doubt himself over me and my worthless ways. Carlisle was a God in my eyes.

He doubted me, but didn't press me. "That's good to hear," he paused, watching me intently. I'm not sure how much time passed. For me, it either slips by smoothly, like sand from an hour-glass, or so slow that I feel as though I'm not moving at all. "Why don't you go out today? Meet a girl?"

I know he said that last part on behalf of Esme. She writhed in as much misery for my non-existent love than I did for my life in general. I only wished I could please her.

As for his suggestion of me going out, well, to put it simply, I was just too afraid, too fragile. The temptation to welcome the Devil into my consciousness was too much. Here, I could not be touched. Here, I was safe. That was why I hadn't been outside in the last eleven days.

Carlisle had brought me blood from the animals he had slain, and I thanked him profusely, but my heart was not in it anymore. Animal blood was taking first place as the biggest bane in my life. It was just not enough. It was causing my impending insanity.

When I realised that Carlisle was still awaiting a response, I mentally shook myself and replied, "I might venture out later," I had to face it sometime; I could not stay inside this house forever, "and perhaps I will indeed meet a girl"

"Ok, well, I'm going to visit some of the local towns later on, to see if they could benefit some more medical help. Esme will be staying here, so if you don't meet anyone, you'll still have a companion in her" he gave me a fatherly smile then that gave me a fleeting hope that my life could be alright again.

Then he turned away and it was gone.

**(Katherine POV)**

Being on the run was not as much fun after almost a century of it. It was continually one thing after another. Perhaps I wanted to settle down now?

No, I lie. That was, partially, what I was running away from. That, and a mob of extremely angry humans. I just don't know how I do it.

I would run forever if I had to.

But for now I needed to feed. I had been foolish in my decision not to stop and do it sooner, but once the rush of moving faster than the speed of sound kicks in, then I'm too far gone to be stopped.

There was a lake nearby, with a lovely forest background. There would be hikers and wilderness explorers for sure. Summer was my favourite hunting season.

I came to a halt by the lake and looked down. My reflection bored me profusely. When I am in the clutches of a high society life style then my vanity is my only constant companion. At the moment I'm a drifter. I have no destination or obligations. Not until I heard my next calling.

I made a mental note to stay away from brothers.

The memory almost made me falter in my cool demeanour, and I shut my eyes tight, for just a moment, until the pain passed, and then I was alright again.

I was about to put a foot in the water and walk through the lake; it would stop me from going all the way around, but a man caught my eye.

He was very handsome, and like I had guessed, in his outdoor attire. He seemed to be deliberating about the correct way to navigate his map- which was far too big for him to carry comfortably.

I chuckled slightly to myself and gracefully approached him. He didn't look up until I was no more than two feet from him. He did a classic double take which made me smile. Humans were so cute!

He opened his mouth but all intelligent thought seemed to have left him. Instead I took the initiative and said, "Would you care for a hand with that?"

"Yo-you know about maps?" he stuttered, leaning back from me as I stepped closer but not actually moving his feet.

"Of course silly" my laugh was the perfected sound of the charmed. I wanted him to think I was smitten. "Here" I extended my hand for the map and with shaking hands he passed it over.

I looked at it without really seeing it and turned it the right way up. "Where are you going?" I asked in a light, conversational tone, not yet looking at him.

"I've heard that there're these amazing caves somewhere in the forest. I wanted to see them for myself, but I'm, erm, not from around here, and I'm not particularly good with maps…" his tone was embarassed and it trailed away into a whisper and eventually into nothing at all as he became enraptured in my gaze. A shy grin crept across his face as he registered that, yes, it _was _him that I was looking at.

Amazing caves? That sounded like a lot of fun. "Oh, I know this area," in theory, "Let me show you where they are"

Now he was surprised, "Oh, really? You don't mind? I wouldn't want to inconvenience you. I mean, a girl as beautiful as you surely has much better things to be doing in much nicer places than this and-"

"Shh" I placed my finger lightly over his lips and smiled at him. I let my hand slide down from his face and take his hand. I led him into the woods, checking the map discreetly whenever he was looking the other way.

I could feel the hunger beating inside me now, in time with my own heart. It was insistent. It took all of my self restraint not to turn around there and then and tear out his throat. I could scarcely imagine how divine he would taste-

I had to stop. I felt my pupils dilate and my fangs begin to extend. Just a little longer, I told myself repeatedly. Luckily, a lot of conversation was not required form this one.

Eventually we reached the caves. We had to duck as we entered and from there the cave fell away to God only knew where. If I had the patience or the self control to look and find out I would have, but my eyes were fixed on the boys' throat and I felt myself switch into predator mode.

He didn't even know what had hit him. I sank my teeth in and immediately began to draw his life blood from his veins. I hadn't even bothered to kiss him. I couldn't decide whether to leave him alive or to just kill him.

I didn't really like to confess to myself how the repetitive cycle of burying bodies was beginning to weary me.

I had almost reached the point of no return when at the last second I retracted from him. I held him upright as he regained a sense of consciousness, and then I used compulsion on him to forget he ever saw me. The fresh surge of power and energy I got from his blood enabled it easily and made me feel invincible.

I twirled around and strode from the cave, pleased with my find.

It didn't matter that I didn't even know his name.


	3. The Stars Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Chapter Two (Edwards POV)**

I stood, transfixed, as the girl spun around and flounced gracefully from the cave. It took all of my nearly shattered will power to focus my attention on her rather than the bleeding human.

I closed my nostrils to the toxic scent, but it was futile. I had to get away.

But I couldn't. For some reason I felt like I had to stay out of her sight, out of her way. Was I afraid of her? Surely not! What a ludicrous thought. Why should I be afraid of a vampire for doing what is needed to be done for basic survival?

My insides were a tangle. I slipped lithely down from the tree I had been perched in, trying to put my addled mind back to a semblance of order.

I realised a moment too late that she had heard me. I felt her gaze and slowly lifted my eyes to meet hers. They were a beautiful shade of blue, like ice. Her hair was vibrant, as was the rest of her, and elegantly curled. I couldn't read her expression but from the moment the beauty of those eyes touched me, colour and sound and _life_ exploded back into the world. I felt like I had been awakened from a long slumber; like an owl waking from hibernation.

Then all too suddenly, she was gone.

I felt a moment of intense panic. Where had she gone? Had she vanished? Perhaps she was merely an apparition. After all, Esme had been the one encouraging me to go out and meet a girl. That's exactly what I'd done.

Or had I? I hadn't actually spoken to her, after all.

I looked wildly all around and my heart stopped as I spotted her. She was near the fringe of the forest now, about to reveal herself to the rest of the world; the world I wanted to experience with her.

Before I missed my chance, or before I could talk myself out of it, I was speeding to catch up to her. I _needed_ to. I _couldn't_ let her flit away.

**(Katherine POV)**

"Excuse me Miss"

I turned around and faced the man that had been watching me from up a tree in the forest. For a moment I feared that he had seen me feed on the human in the cave, but I pushed those thoughts away. I could take this one if I had to.

"Yes?" I frowned at him, trying not to be blown away by the exquisite bone structure of his cheeks, and the all-over perfect beauty of him.

He smiled and blushed, clearly embarrassed. He laughed nervously and began to address me, "Well, I couldn't help but notice you back in that forest. You intrigue me. Would you…say, would you like to go out with me sometime? We could go to the theatre, or we could dine, or simply go for a stroll if you would prefer"

I was taken aback. I had half expected him to pull a stake out at me, but apparently he had merely become enraptured by my beauty. Well, wasn't that the course the world always took in the end? The beautiful among the beautiful? The upper classes with the others like them?

The longer I left my answer, it seemed, the more anguished his demeanour became. Especially the eyes. They were the greenest eyes I ever saw…apart from those of one other.

It hit me like the flash of lightning striking the mighty Oak. Oak…_deep green oak eyes… that wavy dark hair of his…the fine features that made him so indistinguishable in a crowd…_

I must have taken a step away from the man as I was almost overpowered by memories, for he had reached out and taken my arm in a firm grasp, pulling me towards him with a physical strength that was overwhelming but at the same time comforting.

"Are you alright?" he asked me in a very serious tone.

I looked up and found myself drowning in his eyes. His _green_ eyes…

Another realisation hit me then, knocking back the feelings inside of me. "You're a vampire too" I said in what sounded to my ears like a hushed, awed whisper.

He looked so taken aback at this that he released me at once and gave me the full force of his eyes.

_So like Stefan…_

"How could you tell?" his voice was so void…yet at the same time filled with so much depth of feeling that I felt unnerved.

"I can tell" I swallowed through my feelings.

We stood in silence for what felt like hours, only looking up at each others faces when we were sure the other was looking elsewhere.

After an eternity, the beautiful stranger spoke. "So, what about my proposal?"

"Oh, that," I tried to appear unfazed. "I think it would be best if we refrained from further contact"

I hadn't said it with intended scorn, but the look on his face actually made me feel remorse for my refusal.

But I just couldn't go anywhere with this man who reminded me so much of Stefan…and with thoughts of him came thoughts of his brother, Damon.

_Darling Damon_. I already almost regretted leaving him. My heart wrenched inside of me, pulling me into the abyss of darkness that I had been running away from for the best part of a century.

I should be past this by now…

But I wasn't. Everyday I wanted to go back. _Everyday_…

The young man in front of me swallowed and nodded, his gaze fixed firmly on the ground before him, as if he wished for it to envelop him in its endless folds, forever.

"My apologies" I mumbled, as I took a step back and began to turn from him.

"Wait" his voice, so far nervous and quiet, rang out clearly. I stopped mid turn to face him again. "Can I at least get your name?" his voice was nothing but sincere.

"If I can get yours" I couldn't help a small smile.

"Edward Cullen" and then he graced me with a smile so beautiful that for a second my cold heart cracked and stopped mid beat.

"Katherine Pierce" I forced, once again trying to appear natural.

He seemed to realise that he had thawed me somewhat, and so, like a shark smelling blood (or, more likely, a vampire), he moved in for the kill.

"Are you sure that you won't take me up on my offer? I think if we came to know each other better then we would come to be good friends"

"That's what you want? Friendship?" at this point I didn't know anymore how I was feeling. Only that my heart was beating again with a more regular rhythm.

"I don't want to come off too strong…"

Well, that was rather a specialty of mine. "So you want more than friendship?"

He caught the wicked glint in my eye and smiled again. That smile that was so much his own that in that moment, Stefan was nothing more than a fracture of a distant dream.

That was the impulse that changed my mind and saw me accepting his proposal.


	4. New Hope For Love

**Hey guys, I'm sorry it's been so long since I last uploaded but I have the most useless laptop in the world :(**

**It really can't handle doing much more than checking emails!**

**Anyway, I hope you like the chapter and sorry again abut the wait :)**

**Chapter Four (Edwards POV)**

There was a never before seen or felt spring to my step as I returned home, much later than I had anticipated. The girl, Katherine, was to meet me tomorrow, and I could hardly breathe for thinking about it. Thinking about _her_.

Of course, Esme noticed my change in demeanour immediately, and her head shot up form the book she was reading so quickly that it was comical.

I did something I hadn't done in her presence for as long as I could remember; I laughed.

That astounded her even more, and she slowly got to her feet and moved across the room to me, slowly, as if I were a form of extraterrestrial intelligence.

"You met someone, didn't you Edward?" she was already smiling because of course she knew what my reply would be.

"Yes" an actual grin broke across my face. "Her name's Katherine, and we're going out properly tomorrow"

She barely paused for breath. "Where did you two meet?"

"In the woods, by the lake"

I was surprised that my lack of description was enough to quench her thirst for news, but she merely grinned broadly and threw her arms around me; more like an excited younger sister than the mother she (theoretically) was.

"Where shall you take her Edward?" she gushed happily, moving backwards and sinking back down onto the sofa.

"We shall dine first, and then go and see a performance at the theatre" I felt the black cloud that followed me constantly loosen up and float lazily away, leaving me to see and feel and _live_ all of the experiences that were meant to be felt in life. I instantly regretted my years of moping around miserably, being the desperate romantic, the lost soul, I thought I was destined to be.

Katherine had thrown wide open the curtains and now light shone into the figurative room that represented my life. I didn't want it to end.

For reasons that belonged only to her, Katherine had requested that she meet me on the small, ornate bridge that rose over the small stream by the local park, rather than have me come to her house to pick her up.

She looked as vibrant and beautiful as she had the moment we met, confessing that she had already fed. With a frown I recalled telling Esme that we would be dining tonight…but she probably thought I was wooing a human. I hadn't considered the fact that Katherine and I should hunt together.

Then I remembered that she hunted humans, and I had to close my mind to that, because it brought out in me a desire that was too savage to exist in such a moment.

The sight of her standing up on the bridge; her hair and dress swaying softly in the light breeze, the light playing on her features creating a soft glow; it was a perfect sight. Like a grand painting to be hung in only the finest gallery. That was how I wanted to recall her; so perfect and regal, lost in her own thoughts as she awaited my arrival.

She turned to look at me as I set my first foot upon the bridge, and her smile was small but full of joy. Joy because of _me_; at the sight of _me_.

I could scarcely imagine a period of life where another depended on me for anything, let alone the happiness that one can only be bought by a lover.

I reached her in a matter of seconds, but through my eyes time slowed right down, so I could fully appreciate this moment, and be able to recall it in all its glorious detail later.

"Good evening" she said formally, and curtsied slightly, though I caught the playful glint in her eyes before she blinked.

I smiled my newfound smile in return. "I hope you've been well"

"Certainly" she said, and then I felt the heat burn between us like a cosmic force.

We let it rage on for a moment, like a fire in the outback, before she spoke softly. "Where are we headed tonight?"

"We could see a play. Or an opera" I wasn't sure which she would prefer.

"A play sounds wonderful" she beamed.

From everything I had seen of her, she appeared strong but still with feeling. For the first time she seemed to have let go of some tension, or something else, that was held constantly close. For the first time she seemed vunerable. Relaxed. Happy. It lit my heart and brought out another smile.

I offered her my arm and she took it immediately, her contact sending pleasure spit firing through my veins.

She wore white gloves, which contrasted to the black of my jacket. I could barley tear my eyes away as we walked, a perfect, synchronised thing, that must have been beautiful to behold.

**(Katherine POV)**

Edward was behaving very courteously, which made me wonder if he was always this much of a gentleman. I had not really expected him to invite me to hunt, so I had sufficed myself before we met. Just like the first time.

There was something to him, definitely, but I wasn't sure if I would want to see him after tonight. Maybe it was just the memories of, _Stefan_, (I cringed at the name) that were making me distance myself purposefully from him, but I just wasn't sure.

We arrived at the theatre with just enough time to get our tickets and rush inside. I wasn't even aware of what we were watching. I was here with him, and it was the closest un-violent contact I had had with someone since the Salvator brothers.

I let the play drift around me like smoke; listening but not, enjoying it while having no idea what it was about. I thought I caught someone in the audience that I recognised, but I didn't care too much to look properly.

I wanted to reach over and take Edward's hand, but I wasn't sure how he would react to the contact. It wasn't _just_ in this day and age to display such physical contact in public. I hoped that in the future it would change. And I hoped that I would still be around to see it.

Around halfway through the production the humans began to get to me. They were all around me; swarming, yet not moving at all, too enraptured to waste energy on movements.

I tried not to breathe, but it was futile. After about fifteen minutes of my silent suffering, did Edward finally notice.

"Are you well?" He leaned in close to speak to me, his green eyes cloudy with concern.

I shook my head. "I have to get out of here" _before I kill one of them_, I decided not to add.

"Let's go" he stood and, after taking my hand, we moved swiftly to the end of our row and down the aisle to the doors.

Once we were out in the fresh air I felt immediately better. I leaned against the cold brick of the theatre, savouring every breath, as Edward watched and waited patiently, as still and perfect as the mighty statue of a God.

"Were the humans getting to you?" he asked calmly, his voice low, his eyes suddenly darker.

"Yes" I looked up at him then, "Weren't they to you?"

He didn't answer me right away. Instead he stood there for so long that I feared he had become stone, for how still he was. The wind blew by then, a friendly, welcome thing, and his hair shifted slightly, reminding me that he was real.

Sometimes, when I caught him in the edge of my vision, he looked just like Stefan.

"It gets to me always" he mumbled. I was startled slightly that he had actually spoken, and I looked at him again.

"You're different to me" he said, in the same tone, after a perilously long silence.

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"Let us walk" he said, and then, without looking at me, he appeared at my side and we were walking.

His almost constant silence was beginning to grate on my nerves, and as I was about to speak, he came back to himself slightly and began to explain himself. Though his tone was still glum.

"You're different to me in the way that you feed on the blood of humans"

I frowned at his again. "What do you feed on then, if not humans?"

He looked at me as though the answer was obvious. "Animals"

Every fibre inside my being froze, as if I had been caught in an ice storm. Then suddenly I felt a deep sickness, as if I might keel over at any moment. _Animals. He feeds on animals._

He was looking at my inner lose of control without words, but he was looking none the less.

"Are you so repulsed by me that you have to display such emotions in public?" his voice was low, guarded, but I could hear the pain in his words clearly.

"It's not you" I managed to force out. I was unable to even look at him.

"I do not believe that to be the truth, Katherine" he said in the coldest tone he had displayed to me so far. "You've behaved in this way more than once in the short time we have known each other"

My words came out with more venom than I had intended. "You remind me of someone. I can't help it, and obviously neither can you" there was more I wanted to say, but something inside me would not allow it to be said.

"Is…is that why you refused me at first?" the edge was gone form his demeanour now.

"Yes" I said shortly. I did not allow myself to reveal more of my emotions.

"Another vampire?"

"Yes"

There was a pause this time, "An ex lover?"

"Yes" I was uncertain but angry at the same time.

"I apologise for the way I am making you feel" he said formally.

"Thank you" I said stiffly, deciding that I definitely would not see him again after tonight.

"I feel there is much to say, but that our time is running out" he said, and I could detect a faint trace of that original despair back in his voice.

"It is"

"You will finish the night, at least?" now I could hear pleading, a slight desperation.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I cannot" my tone left no room for argument.

"Then allow me to walk you home, at least" the desperation was palpable now.

"I can make my own way" my own tone was becoming increasingly icy, even though that was not the way I wanted to be received.

"Will I ever see you again?" still desperation, but now it was laced with regret and a sad longing.

"I'm leaving town, so no"

I turned to walk away, wanting very much to look back and see him still standing there. But it was better this way, I told myself.

A light rain began to fall, caressing every surface, giving the world an eerie, supernatural look. But also a lonely look, like how I was feeling.


End file.
